


Daddy Days

by GachMoBrea



Series: The Unexpected Series [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: But it isn't too bad, Gen, I tried to do, Len is a Dad, Leonard Snart POV, Unresolved Feelings, len pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 07:50:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6509299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GachMoBrea/pseuds/GachMoBrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone pointed out that Leonard seemed to act like he didn't care about Wentworth. I wrote this in an attempt to show that he DOES care... It's just hard for me (personally) to write good fluff.<br/>This follows the events of the story before this one, "A Little Sequel." <br/>Hopefully, it reads from Len's Point Of View.<br/>*{I'm sorry "Obeythefluff" I hope this is a little better!}*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy Days

Len waits for Barry leaves before striding into their room to straighten up. He may be a hardened criminal, but there were certain manners he forced himself to oblige to. When the room looked as good as it did when they got there, he turned his attention to his sister...Who was hoarding his son like her own.  
"Alright, Auntie time is over, hand him over," he drawled, keeping his features hard when she tried to use her watery eyes technique.  
"Lenny," she sniffed, "He just fell asleep, you know that's my favorite part."  
"Every part other than his diaper changes and baths are your favorite," Len counters, reaching down to take the baby out of her arms when it's obvious she isn't going to hand him over willingly, "I've barely gotten to hold him since he was born."  
"You were sick in bed," Lisa pouts, looking at the baby in her brother's arms like she did a mark.  
"You can hold him later," Len assures his sister, grabbing a blanket to wrap around the little one, "Grab the diapers, Wentworth will need a change when he wakes up."  
Lisa's pout gets bigger, but she complies, grabbing the diapers and what little amount of luggage the two of them had accumulated over the last few weeks.

\--

Two days later, Len wakes up expecting to hear his son crying in the bed next to him. When he sees the crib empty his blood turns to ice. He flies out of bed and snatches his phone, furiously texting his sister as he searches the house.   
'Where is the baby?' [Len]  
'With me. Chill.' [Lisa]  
Len growls. He had told his sister, countless times, to tell him when she was planning on taking Wentworth out of the house. She was getting uncomfortably clingy and Len wondered if she was jealous of her brother having a child before her. He was older, she should've expected this.  
Len laughs at his own thought. Yeah, no one was expecting this, especially not Len.

"Do that again and I'll take him where you won't be able to find him," he tells her later. She jumps at the tone and nods.

\--

The next few weeks go by without any other heat attacks. Lisa had learned her lesson and made sure to ask her brother before taking the baby out of the house.  
Those days started to work like clock work for Len. Wentworth woke him up at four AM, he changed him and they ate breakfast together. Then Len would work out while his son watched, swinging in his baby swing.  
Lisa would tumble out of bed around nine-ish and give Worthy his second bottle of the day, Len would already have one prepared in the fridge for her to warm up.  
While his son was eating, Len would shower and dress for the day. Wentworth was usually ready for another diaper change by then, and Len would handle that while Lisa got herself ready.  
Afternoons varied. Sometimes they'd go out as a trio, sometimes Len would take his son out alone, much to the ire of his sister, and sometimes he let her take him out. Once a week Lisa took the baby to see Barry.

"He asked about you today," she said after one of their visits. When her brother didn't make a noise at the comment, she added, "He wants a weekend with Worthy."  
Len nodded, working on his Cold Gun to keep his mind sharp.   
"We picked the dates, but I know you'll want to confirm it," she told her brother the weekend they decided on and he nodded again.  
"Are you giving me the cold shoulder or are you hiding the fact that you've forgotten how to put that thing back together?"   
The Cold Gun charges and Len turns to smirk at her, "Neither."

\--

Len resolutely refuses to let his sister take Wentworth out at night. Mornings and afternoons were one thing, he knew his sister would be able to cause enough of a scene in the daytime to attract attention if anything bad happened, but nighttime was fraught with danger and even though his sister could take care of herself, he didn't want to risk his son.  
So, he takes Wentworth to Barry's house himself. There's an odd feeling in his gut at the thought of seeing the other man, the second half of his son. He forces the feeling away, shoving it into the place he keeps all unpleasant things.  
He rings the doorbell and Barry's foster sister, Iris, opens the door. Her face is an open expression of complete surprise.  
"Evening," he drawls, a small smile at her reaction playing at the corner of his lips, "Baby delivery."  
"Right, come on in," Iris tells him, pulling herself together.  
Len nods his thanks and enters. When he sees Barry, Central City's Scarlet Speedster, literally stuck in the middle of building a baby's playpen, he can't help but smirk.   
"Having trouble, Red?" he says, because he can't take a picture to blackmail the man with, not with his son in his arms. Worthy giggles, reaching his hands toward the other man. Apparently, even a baby knows he looks ridiculous.  
"These things are a lot harder to figure out than they look," Barry blushes as he manages to untangle himself from the playpen and take the eager baby out of Len's arms.  
"Who knew your greatest weakness would be baby equipment," Len quips, stepping over to the contraption after handing over his son, "Think of all the crimes I could've committed after trapping you in one of these."  
Iris laughs, trying to muffle the noise behind her hand. Barry blush grows.  
Len had already dealt with the contraption, having one back at home set up, and it was true a few of the models could be needlessly complicated. This model, though, was not. In minutes, he has the playpen set up and ready. He turns towards the two other people in the room and gestures at it like a prize won on a game show. Iris claps at him accomplishment while Barry stews a little. The man's face makes Len's chest swell with pride.  
"Is there anything else baby related you need before I go?" Len asks, needing to push the speedster's buttons. He raises an eyebrow and gives him a mocking smile.  
"No, thank you, I think I got it from here," Barry had managed to get the blush off his face. Pity it was fun to see the hero so flustered.  
Len nods, bowing slightly before taking his leave.   
"Len, wait," Barry approaches him as he waits at the door, "Thank you, for letting me have Worthy. At least, for the weekend."  
"Like I told you before, the kid's all my problem," Len half shrugs, he knows how to be responsible. He's been taking care of Lisa since they were kids, "But if you want to offer free babysitting, I figure who's better to watch him than his own father?"  
"Thanks, anyway," the blush is back on the other man's face and Len doesn't know what to say, so he merely nods again and leaves.

\--

Lisa volunteers to get Wentworth from Barry after the weekend, running out door before Len can say anything. Len sighs, rubbing his temple as he contemplates his sister's growing obsession. He decides to use exercise to work out his worries.  
The 'belly bump' is gone now. This is probably the last day he'll do the exercise routine. The practiced movements calm his mind like the disassembly and reassembly of the Cold Gun.  
"Never pegged you for an exercise nut," Mick's voice breaks into his concentration and he drops the weight he was lifting. His partner is leaning against the doorway, arms crossed, looking at him like he's a puzzle to solve. Mick wasn't very good at solving puzzles.  
"Can I help you with something, Mick?" Len asks, reaching for a water bottle to take a drink. His partner pushes off the doorway and walks closer to his partner.  
"It's been a while since I've seen you, Len," he cocks his head to the side, "Are you avoiding me or something?"  
"What would that accomplish?" Len counters, taking another drink of water, showing no signs of something amis. If his partner goes into his room he'll see the baby bed and supplies. The swing is in there too, he had moved it for additional space while his son was out of the house.  
"I don't know, you tell me," Mick is right in front of him now, curiosity burning in his eyes for anyone to see, "What have you been doing these past few weeks?"  
"Lenny, Cisco is complaining about not having any-" Lisa stops, frozen in her tracks as the rest of her complaint dies in her throat, here eyes glued to the man in front of her brother.  
Mick turns, his head moving to each Snart sibling in turn. His face changes from one of confusion to a malicious grin. The pyromaniac may not be the smartest one in the room, but he wasn't an idiot.  
"So," Mick says, "Is the tyke yours?" he looks at Lisa, "Or yours?" he looks at Len.  
Len swallows, warring with his instincts to grab the baby and run. Mick laughs.  
"Lenny! I never thought you'd be the type to settle down," Mick's laugh turns into softer chuckles, "He's got your eyes."  
Len stands, his hand crushing the water bottle in his hand as he glares at his partner.  
"The kid's no concern to you, Mick," he hardens his voice to ice.  
"What's got you all fired up, Len?" Mick's smile is making Len sick, "You worried I'll hurt your little boy?"  
The bottle falls to the ground as Len's arms whip out to grab his partner by his collar.   
"Are you threatening him?" he growls, shaking the fists full of clothe in his hands. He's never lost it like this before, but the thought of something happening to his son is causing his vision to blur, to make him do things he'd normally hold back.  
Mick tsks at Len like he's a child, "Don't loose your cool, Captain."  
Len grimaces, knowing his partner's right. His icy exterior shouldn't melt so easily. This isn't going to solve anything. Slowly, he releases the other man's shirt.  
Mick straightens his clothes, the smile gone now, "I wouldn't hurt your kid, Snart. We're partners, I thought you knew me better than that."  
"Sorry, Mick," Len turns away from the other man to take a deep breath, get his heartbeat out of his throat, "Thing's have ben a little off lately."  
"Yeah," Mick scoffs, glancing at Lisa, still holding the baby by the doorway.  
"This isn't for anyone else to know," Len states, doesn't ask. Either his partner is on board or he'll have to come up with a way to make the man on board.  
"Give me your portion of the take on the next job and we'll be square."  
Len nods to the simple compromise, still frustrated at himself over losing it so easily. He needed to harden himself against such an easy ruse if he wanted to survive with his son. When he looks over to Wentworth something churns in his stomach. His son is staring at him like he knows what's going on. The baby smiles and Len can feel his heart break.

\--

To get Mick off his back about the baby, Len plans a simple bank robbery with his partner. All goes well, Mick even gets to use his gun to melt the safe in the back, which excites the pyro to no end.  
It's not until they're making their getaway, all the loot on his partner's bike that things get a little bumpy.  
One minute he's on his bike, his partner driving ahead as they make their getaway, the next the world is flying past him and he's dropped. The sudden change and drop makes it too difficult for him to get a proper footing and he falls.   
Snarling, Len pulls the parka's hood back and gets to his feet. He looks up and freezes, noting Barry's heaving chest and feeling the anger radiating off the other man.   
"Barry," he says the man's name slowly, testing out his reaction.  
"How. Could. You." Barry forces each word out with angry breaths. He's taking menacing steps closer to Len as he speaks.  
"I've robbed plenty of banks, Barry," Len removes his goggles and lets them rest around his neck, "It never bothered you this much before."  
"You never had a son before!" suddenly Barry is there, his fists balled up in his coat. He's still breathing hard, "You have a baby boy waiting for you back at home and you're risking all that to knock over a bank!"  
Len looks into the speedster's eyes and a cold feeling runs down his spine from the ferocity in those eyes. He knew that the other man wouldn't be pleased with the stunt, but he didn't have a choice. Barry didn't know that though. He releases his grip on the Cold Gun and gently places his hands on the hero's.   
"I'm sorry, Barry."  
Len says it softly, letting his icy guard down for just a moment so that the man before him can feel the emotion behind the words. Barry instantly relaxes his grip.   
The speedster then releases Len and takes a few steps back, his breathing finally evening out. They stand there, in the middle of nowhere, just breathing and looking, waiting, for the other to move or speak first. Barry breaks the silence.  
"You've got to stop."  
"How?" Because life isn't always so simple.   
"That should be easy enough to figure out for someone so clever."  
Inwardly, Len appreciates the compliment, but now's not the time, "You don't know, Barry."  
"Don't know what?" and the anger's returned to his voice, "Don't know your need to take things from others? I know you think this is all a game, but it isn't! These are people's hard earned livelihoods that you're taking away because you feel the need to be entertained!"  
"As overwhelmingly heartwarming as that was, Barry," Len frowns, "That's not what I'm talking about."  
"Then what?" Barry bites out.  
"I've made a name for myself as the leader of The Rogues," Len explains slowly, making sure the words reach the angry man in front of him, "If their leader suddenly stops doing what a criminal should, don't you think they'll ask questions?"  
The color drains from Barry's face, Len can see things clicking into place, so he pushes on.  
"They'll wonder why? Why all the sudden is Captain Cold playing for the good guys? What would make him change sides?" Len takes a step closer to Barry, "Who do you think they'll find when they ask those questions?"  
"Wentworth," Barry breathes, his eyes wide and scared. Len hadn't realized how much Wentworth meant to the other man. Yes, the speedster was a softy as a rule, and the boy was part of Barry too, but to see it was another thing.  
"Exactly," Snart smiles bitterly, "I'm biding my time while I figure out how to bow out without raising eyebrows."  
The speedster lowers his head. He looked like a child who was scolded for taking the last cookie in the cookie jar. It almost made Len want to laugh, almost.  
"I'm sorry," Barry makes sure to make eye contact with Len and he can see the regret in his eyes as well as hear it in his voice.  
"Forgiven, as long as you drop me off in town this time."  
Because last time was quite a trek.

\--

Lisa tells him Barry's invited them to dinner and they're going. He raises an eyebrow at that, mouth ready to point out all the reasons why that isn't the best idea, but his sister puts up a hand and adds that the hero wants to talk about their "criminal situation." There are still plenty of excuses not to go, but Len decides to let it go. Barry's house was safe, after all, and he hadn't seen the man since their last encounter as their alter-egos. It would probably be best to see how things stood between them in a neutral place.  
They get to the house and Len can't help but feel like this is a bad idea. It's probably just his criminal instincts warning him he's about to enter a detective's house without a plan, so he keeps his mind busy by watching the road for trouble.  
Lisa rings the doorbell and Barry opens it a second later. So he was either waiting at the door like a dog waiting for his owner, or he used his superspeed. Len figured it was the latter.  
"Come on in, guys," Barry steps out of the way. Len turns his head and follows his sister and child in.  
"Can I take you coats?" the speedster offers.  
Lisa manages to get Barry to take her coat off without releasing Wentworth. She takes the baby's coat off herself. Len, inwardly rolling his eyes at his sister's action, merely walks passed them without answering.  
"Welcome," Detective West greets them with a warm smile. It's an odd thing thing to see directed at Len and his sister, though it's probably more for the baby's sake.   
"Not for you, Worthy," Lisa is drawing attention to his son, "You're still on formula for another couple of months."  
"Actually, between the ages of 4 and 6 months, most babies are developmentally ready to get their first taste of solid foods," Barry says, bringing the baby seat close to the table in case Lisa's arm gets tired, "Of course, not this kind of solid foods, just the pulverized kinds."  
"Look at you, Barry," Len smirks, hiding how impressed he is of the other man , "A walking baby help book."  
A blush tingles on the speedster's cheeks, "I just did a little research."  
"I call dibs on feeding him his first cup of colored mush!" Lisa announces, raising her hand even though everyone knew she was the one who spoke.  
"Then you get to clean him up as well," Len adds, knowing it'll cause his sister to have second thoughts. He takes his seat next to Barry and across from Lisa.  
"Let's worry about that another day," Detective West smiles and they turn their attention away from conversation and toward the food.  
It's pretty good and Len wonders if the speedster had any part in making it.

After the dishes are cleared from the table, they discuss The Rogues. Len tells Barry that the ones who owed him could be left to their own devices, at least until they tried to hurt people or get caught by the police. While the others could be taken down whenever the speedster wanted. Providing, of course, that Len was no where near them or involved in what they were doing.   
It felt like treason talking about imprisoning his used-to-be team. There's a bad taste in his mouth when Barry mentions Heatwave and Len immediately puts a stop to that line of discussion. They'll have to talk about it later.

\--

Heatwave was going to be the biggest problem. How do you tell your soon-to-be new partner he can't arrest your soon-to-be ex-partner? Because that's been a goal of The Flash ever since he saw "good" in Len. To turn him into one of the good guys.  
"No," Len stands firm on his decision, "Mick stays out of jail."  
They were fighting over the pyromaniac back at STAR Labs. It was just the two of them, hashing out their own point of view.  
"What'll happen to him once his partner stops planning his jobs?" Barry argues.  
"One little Rogue on the side shouldn't bother you, Barry," Len smirks, the twisted implication amusing his criminal side, "It'll be good for you. Keep you on your toes."  
"Are you going to help him out with these jobs?" Barry scoffs, "I can't NOT arrest you, Len."  
"You're assuming I'd let you," Len smiles, showing his teeth like he can take down Barry any time he chooses.  
"Think about what it will look like if Heatwave and Captain Cold kept pulling jobs and getting away," Barry's voice is edging near desperate. He wants Len to see things his way, but Len needs the speedster to see it like it is. He figures there's only one way to end this converations.  
"Mick already knows about Wentworth, Barry," Len tells him and the other man's expression goes wierd for a moment.  
"What?" the speedster asks.  
"Lisa brought him over without warning and Mick was there," Len sighs, the disapointment at his reaction still linguring in the back of his mind, "I can't just throw him under the bus."  
"Can't because he knows about our son, or because he's your friend?" Barry is pressing for something. The speedster's getting better at noticing when people are holding things back, good for him.  
"Would you think less of me if I said both?" Len rubs a hand on his forehead, allowing himself to show the small sign of weakness, but only to the speedster. He didn't dare show any weakness to anyone else, but this was the best way to get through to the hero.   
"Listen, Barry," Len crosses his arms, this isn't sharing time, he just needs the other man to agree to this one thing, "Mick and I have a past, it's not the best past, but it's there. I owe the guy, okay? I don't lock up people I owe, plain and simple."  
It's as much as Len will give Barry and the speedster relaxes his shoulders, the fight gone from him.  
"Fine, for now Mick stays free," he concedes.   
Len smirks, the only thanks he gives Barry.

\--

Wentworth turns one year old the day The Flash takes down the last threatening member of The Rogues. As Len feeds his son breakfast that morning, he marvels at how time can fly by so quickly. Lisa decides to throw a party for the little boy and uses the happy news as an extra reason for her plans. Len knows she just wants an excuse to show off how big her nephew is getting. They never really addressed her obsession.  
"No, Lenny, don't put the balloons over there," Lisa fusses at him, pushing his hands away so she can take over. Wentworth is strapped to her front and trying to grab whatever he can. Lisa, Barry, Caitlin and even Cisco had offered to take the boy, but she resolutely refused stating, "He won't be this cute forever!"  
Len smirks, he had purposely tried to tick his sister off so she'd do the work. The party was her idea after all. He unclips the straps to the baby holster and takes his son in one fluid movement as his sister attempts to get up a small step latter.  
"Lenny!" she complains, moving to go after him.  
"Finish and I'll give him back," Len tells her, leaving no room for bargains in his tone. This is his son and he'll hold him if he wants. Begrudgingly, she listens, cursing her brother under her breath.  
"Language," he drawls, approaching Team Flash with his reacquired son.  
"May I?" Caitlin asks, her hands are moving nervously, wating to move if he says yes. His sister hakes it hard for anyone to hold Wentworth when he isn't dirty, so he takes pity on the scientist and smiles, hading him over. He can hold him later. Though, the action gives him the uncomfortable feeling that he's playing hot potato.  
"Oh, my goodness!" Caitlin smiles, "You're so big!"  
"Lisa's been trying out every flavor of baby food on him," Len grimaces, remembering the day he had to wash ten shades of green off the kitchen walls.  
"But, he's a year old," Caitlin's expression mimic's his own, "Why isn't he eating something more substantial?"  
Why indeed.  
"I think she got the taste for it and is using Wentworth as an excuse to get her fix," Len shrugs. It makes Caitlin giggle, which in turn makes his son giggle.  
"Hopefully she'll move on to real food," Barry smiles, looking over to Lisa as she finishes decorating. It's a good thing the kid isn't using his powers, otherwise the good doctor wouldn't have a second with the baby.  
"Done!" his sister takes a few steps back to admire her work.  
There are ribbons in different shades of blue hanging from clusters of baby blue balloons. A giant number "1" balloon takes center stage.  
Once satisfied, Lisa turns to the rest of the group and waltzes up to Caitlin, arms extended for the little one in the scientist's arms. Len is about to object, but Caitlin hands Worthy over with a sigh at the loss. Probably best this way, he wouldn't want his sister to embarass Worthy with her tears.  
"Now, let's get this party started!" 

It's a small gathering. Detective West and his daughter are the only other guests, but it doesn't put a damper on the festivities. Cisco's inability to get a single ring on the giant, plastic baby bottle was the highlight of the day.  
"This doesn't even make sense," the scientist complained after his tenth failure. His ring had bounced off the back wall and almost hit the detective in the face, "Wentworth doesn't even drink from bottles anymore!"  
"Exactly, boo bear," Lisa gives him a kiss on the cheek, "Worthy is leaving all those baby things behind for bigger and better things."  
"Which better include food that's color doesn't come from a crayon box," Len drawls. Mocking his sister as punishment for making him see her public show of affection.  
"Haters gonna hate," is all Lisa replies.

\--

Lisa had convinced him to go to a movie night at STAR Labs by threatening to go without him, knowing he wouldn't allow her out at night with his son. He spent the night supervising his sister and making fun of the film's shortcomings. Lisa and Wentworth had both fallen asleep before the end of the film. She was sleeping in the spare room with the child when Barry arrived to share his run-in with Mick.  
Len was surprised the man got out without being set on fire.  
"So, you ran towards a fire, found Mick, and the two of you had a heart to heart?"   
"I wouldn't say it in those words, but he seems to be okay with you switching to our side," Barry's watching him, waiting for his reaction.  
"I wouldn't put it past Mick to cause more problems for us in the future," Len smirks, having been witness to more than a few of those problems, "But not in a way that we can't handle."  
"Did my ears just hear Captain Cold technically agreeing to join Team Flash?" Cisco pipes up, he was trying to eat an entire bag of sweets in one sitting. Len had no idea what his sister saw in the man.  
"What you heard was me not shooting down the idea immediately," Len drawls, glaring slightly at the younger man, "I still need to figure out how to provide for my family. Scarlet here doesn't want me robbing people, so what's plan B?"  
All eyes turn to Barry who is obviously uncomfortable with the attention.  
"I can't show up at an interview and not expect to be thrown out of the building," Len adds when the other man remains silent. Didn't he think about the future? He can't help but add, "Maybe Mick and I should remain as partners for fortune's sake."  
"No!" Caitlin, "You can't!" Barry, "No way!" Cisco all chorused like they practiced. They needed to get more friends, they were spending too much time together.   
"I suppose I can survive for a little while as my new 'teammates,'" Len says the word sarcastically, he doesn't actually have any faith in them, "figure it out."  
"Maybe The Flash can start taking a paycheck for all the places he saves?" Cisco suggests, which isn't a bad idea, but the glares from the other two stop that train of thought.   
It's a good thing Len already had things figured out. Assuming he could get team goodie-goodie to agree to it. Not that he wasn't beyond doing it behind their back.  
"There is one thing we could do that's only a little bit illegal," Len reaches into his coat pocket and pulls out the small flash drive, "If you plug this into a CCPD computer, it will send a virus that will create a dummy officer, complete with pay check, health benefits, and pension."  
"So, you get all the financial stability of a job without having to actually do it," Cisco stares at the drive in awe, "Where did you get that kind of tech?"  
Len shrugs, as if he'd ever tell, "Friend of a friend."  
"I can't do that, it's wrong," Barry's face looks like Len killed his goldfish.  
"Or," Len waves the drive in the air like it's a wand, never really expecting the speedster to go for the first suggestion, "we can put it into the STAR Labs computer and the virus will make a new identity and skim off of every bank that's connected to the internet."  
"So, steal while in the comfort of your own home," Caitlin simplifies.  
"I can't commit crimes and I can't get a job because I used to," Len points out to them in case they've forgotten, "I wouldn't really be that comfortable with a regular job anyway. The point is, children, that this little thing in my hand will take just enough to supply my needs. Since it will be wide spread, the money it takes will go unnoticed by it's victims."  
"Because one thousand dollars is just one hundred thousand pennies being taken out of different people's accounts." Cisco still sounds impressed.  
"And there are billions of people trusting their banks to keep their money safe," Len smirks, people were far too careless with their things, "Fickle thing, the internet."  
"What if it's traced back here?" the speedster asks, probably worrying about his alter-ego being indicated with the criminal offense. He had taken that into consideration.  
"It can't be, but even if it did, there's a dummy-dud feature that erases the origin code, making it impossible to pinpoint where it came from."  
"You have got to introduce me to your friend's friend," Cisco beams at the little device in his hand, childlike wonder in his eyes.   
Len turns his eyes to Barry, watching the other man work through the decision. His face an open book to Len.  
"Tick-tock, Barry," Len makes a clicking noise with his tongue, there's one last card up his sleeve, "This is the clincher for our crime fighting partnership. Either this goes into a computer, or I walk."  
That seems to finally bring the hero to agree.  
"Fine, but it doesn't go into the CCPD computer or the STAR Labs one. It just needs a computer with access to the internet, right?"   
Len nods.  
"Then I'll get one, pay in cash, connect it to a wifi hotspot and upload it. It'll ensure no one can trace it back to us."  
"Deal," Len pockets the device. He may be joining up with the other man, but he isn't going to trust him with something so important, "Just bring me the laptop and I'll do the rest."

 

Barry does and it all works just as Len planned. Mr. Leonard Miller, his son Wentworth Miller, and his sister Miss Lisa Miller enter the world, if only via the world wide web.

Soon after, Captain Cold is seen fighting along side The Flash.  
"ColdFlash Partnership?" takes up the paper's headline.


End file.
